Over the past decades, welding has become a dominant process in fabricating industrial and commercial products. Applications for welding are wide-spread and used throughout the world. Welding is used in the construction of ships, buildings, vehicles, pipelines, and also repairing or modifying existing products. Among the various methods of joining metal components, arc welding is one well known and common practice. Arc welding may employ a consumable component including but not limited to a welding rod, welding wire, electrodes, powders, flux materials and the like. These consumables may be provided in various containers for bulk and individual shipment. Given the variety of materials shipped, these containers come in many shapes and sizes. Often, the containers are provided with an easy to open disposable lid. These lids typically involve tearing a thin web of material at the perimeter of the lid. To assist in tearing the material, a pull tab or other device may be provided to initiate the tear or facilitate tearing of the thin web.
As a result of tearing the thin web, a sharp burr is formed at the edge of the opening. This edge may be a source of injury or damage to the user's clothing or the contents of the container as they are removed. To provide the thin web of material, a score is cut partway through the steel or aluminum sheet forming the wall of the container in which the lid if formed. In addition to the safety issue created by the burr formed when opening the lid, in the food industry, the groove formed by the score is viewed as a possible location for the entrapment of contaminants that may lead to food spoiling within the container. To that end, in the food industry, the score is always provided on the outside of the can so that an uninterrupted surface faces the food within the container. The resulting burr formed when opening a food container, consequently, will be located on the inside edge of the opening. To that end, in the food industry, a rolled steel edge is applied about the opening to attempt to cover the burr and deflect contact away from the burr before a user's hand or garment comes in contact with the burr. This edge is sometimes referred to as a safety edge. Nevertheless, forming the score line beneath the rolled edge is difficult and the resulting burr still extends inward such that the sharp edge is exposed to the interior of the container. Therefore, the risk that a user withdrawing their hand from the container could still contact the sharp edge of the burr.
In view of this, it is desirable to provide a container that further reduces the risk of injury or damage to objects being withdrawn from the lid of the container resulting from the burr formed by the opening of a lid that is torn from the wall of a container.